Electrical circuits, or portions thereof, may utilize power over a wide range of values and/or qualities. Different circuit elements (e.g., integrated circuits or modules thereof) may have widely varying respective power supply needs. Such power supply needs may change over time and/or operating conditions. For example and without limitation, a module of an integrated circuit may be capable of operating at a first power level and/or quality during normal operation, operating at a heightened power level and/or quality during a high performance phase of operation, and operating at a lower power level and/or quality during a low performance phase of operation.
Further, energy utilization of an integrated circuit or module (or group thereof) may affect the level or other characteristics of power supplied to one or more other integrated circuits or modules. Accordingly, the characteristics of power being provided to an integrated circuit or module may change over time and/or operating conditions.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.